Drowning and other romantic affairs
by crabbiewrites
Summary: Magnus finds the more time he spends with the beautiful Alec who saved his life the more he remembers of his old life, and Alec finds the more he's with Magnus the more he can forget of his. the question is; would it be taking advantage of each other?
1. The not so romantic act of drowning

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i'm not Cassandra Claire so I don't own the characters; however I do own the plot. I also dont own the song lyrics I have used... For Heaven's sake – Thriving Ivory ... Last to know – Three Days Grace... Angels – Within Temptation **

Chapter 1- The not so romantic act of drowning.

It's cold. It's so cold, and wet. He opened his eyes and saw blue eyes boring into his own and he heard what could have been a voice; if it was heard from a very long way away and you had cotton wool in your ears. He closed his eyes and let the peaceful darkness wash over him again, erasing the pain.

He dreamt of an angel with blue eyes and black hair, he flew down on creamy white wings and plucked him out of the frozen waters he was sinking into. Sharp upstrokes carried them high into the grey sky and, as they flew, the angel cradled his head gently and whispered comforting words in a soothing voice.

OOOOO

He could hear soft music besides him whenever he woke up always a different song, for some reason this was comforting.

OOOOO

Pull yourself together

For you've set yourself apart

Make every door you walk through a living work of art

For heaven's sake

For heaven's sake

There's more at stake than we may ever learn

More footsteps to hold onto

More corners to be turned

Like the weeping violins

You tremble and you shake

Dont dwell on the future for its miles away...

OOOOO

You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright...

OOOOO

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

Theres no escape

Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart...

OOOOO

This time there was no music.

Magnus's eyes flew open and he stared at the blindingly white ceiling. He groaned as he moved his arms and felt some scabs break open and bruised flesh complain.

'Oh! You're awake, that's good! Everyone had started to think you were dead!' He rolled his head to the side and saw eyes the colour of evening skies; obviously the owner of over enthusiastic voice. For some reason he felt some disappointment when he saw that the speaker was a small boy with glasses and tousled hair; he must have thought he was older because of the intelligence in his eyes.

'Who thought I was dead?' He croaked.

'Oh, you know; everyone! Mum and Dad, oh yeah they own this cruise ship! Did you know that?' Gosh this boy talked a lot and every sentence seemed to be an exclamation or a question. 'And Izzy my sister and Jace my brother, oh you haven't met Jace yet! He's amazing! I promise to introduce you!' The boy was now practically vibrating with excitement, well at least hyper-activeness passed off as excitement. 'Also my brother Alec, he was here earlier.' Magnus subconsciously marked him down as the music player. 'He was the one who saved you!'

Again Magnus risked a croak, 'and who are you?'

'I'm Max Lightwo-'

'WAIT!' Magnus somehow managed to screech out. 'What do you mean saved?'

'Don't you remember mister?' Magnus shook his head and Max's voice formed a small 'o' of surprise.

'You almost died!'

**Well thats all for chapter 1 I hope you liked it and please R&R. I should update soon but for now here is a little taster...**

Alec looked down at the boy in the bed he had finally gone to sleep, after asking about as many questions as Max would. For a moment he wondered what it would be to kiss this beautiful guy who he had saved from death, but then he shook his head. The boy could barely remember his name; Alec certainly shouldn't talk advantage of him. It would be wrong, wouldn't it?


	2. The awkward hour of 1 AM

**Disclaimer- hhmmm *looks in the mirror* nope still not Cassandra Clare. Also the song 'Hurricane' belongs to Panic! At The Disco oh and the song 'dancing with the devil' belongs to Wolf Gang.**

Chapter 2 – The awkward hour of 1am.

Alec sighed and leaned back in his chair listening to his iPod.

...Are you worth your weight in gold?  
>Cause your behind my eyelids when I'm all alone<br>Hey, stranger, I want you, to catch me like a cold.  
>You got both of your guns, when you shoot I think I die.<br>I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
>We said no more war, no more clothes!<br>Give me peace.  
>Oh kiss me!<br>Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
>Drop our anchors in the storm...<p>

He looked down at the boy in the bed he had finally gone to sleep, after asking about as many questions as Max would; he had had to answer them after Max had come to tell him that Magnus had woken up. For a moment he wondered what it would be to kiss this beautiful guy who he had saved from death, but then he shook his head. The boy could barely remember his own name; Alec certainly shouldn't talk advantage of him. It would be wrong, wouldn't it?

He shook his head to clear his mind, he shouldn't get involved. His romantic life had been a disaster so far, why would this be any different?

He slumped further down into the chair and let the music drown out his thoughts.

...If you're the chosen one,  
>how does it feel to be loved by no one<br>If you're the number one,  
>where do you run to can you hide behind the sun<br>And you hide there with your demons and you wait for night to come

They say that there's no oxygen again  
>You're forcing down the lies but you always get your way<br>Something tells me this was all arranged...

OOOOO

At about one am Alec was startled out of his dream by Magnus thrashing about on the bed; his iPod had turned itself off so all he could hear was Magnus's moaning.

'NO!' the boys back arched and he almost threw himself off the bed, Alec rushed forward and pushed the boys shoulders back onto the bed.

'Magnus. Magnus wake up!' Alec shook his shoulders whilst the boy's eyes rolled under his lids.

'Please, please, please don't!'

'Magnus, Magnus come on wake up!'

The boy started and sat up, his eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. Alec watched as tears silently rolled down his face.

'Please don't let him kill me, please.' Magnus put his arms around Alec and hung on as if his life depended on it.

'Who? Who's trying to kill you?' But Magnus only shook his head and buried his face into Alec's chest; despite everything Alec felt his face warm.

OOOOO

Magnus eventually fell asleep with his head in Alec's lap and with Alec stroking his hair.

OOOOO

Alec woke up with his hands twined into Magnus's long hair and a stiff back from leaning against a wall for half the night. He blushed as he saw Magnus's head in his lap and slowly moved it back onto a pillow. He stood up, stretched and decided Izzy could go on Magnus watch, otherwise he might do something he'd regret later.

**Yes so thats all for now people, I'll update as soon as I can so please R&R oh** **I think when I get to 20 reviews I'll write a kiss for Malec so if you want that to happen please review. Here is some from the next chapter...**

Magnus peered round the corner and saw the girl Izzy and Alec apparently having an argument. Suddenly Izzy whacked Alec on the back of the head.

'You fool Alec! He's not Xander; you can't hide from love for the rest of your life because of what he did to you.

**Yeah so enjoy! :D**


	3. Glitter for the dead man

**Disclaimer: yeah I'm still not anyone cool like CC.**

Chapter 3- Glitter for the dead man.

Magnus blinked awake and stared at the too white ceiling. No music which meant that guy Alec had left. He smiled a private smile as he remembered how he had fallen asleep for the second time the previous night.

He knew he had had a bad dream, a nightmare even, but he couldn't remember what it had been about exactly. There were just the half remembered blurry outlines of figures from a past he couldn't remember. He let the memories slip away again; it hurt too much to try and remember.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, threw his head back and groaned as about five thousand bruises complained and screamed at his brain. Before he could change his mind he pushed his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He immediately slumped sideways against the wall.

'Oh!' a sweet female voice exclaimed. A tall girl with long dark hair and delicate features rushed over and let him lean against her. 'It's good that you're feeling better but are you sure you should get up?'

Magnus found his voice hiding in a corner of his brain and managed to reply 'Yes, I want to get up. For one I'd like to go and get food.'

'Oh yes right you need to eat.' She laughed then you might want to get dressed. He looked down at himself; a defined golden torso, drawstring trousers which hung low and loose on his slim hips. He looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes. Yum he had sexy feet.

He looked up and grinned 'You must be Isabelle Alec and Max's sister. Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too dead boy.'

'Dead boy?'

Isabelle grinned 'It's what people are calling you because you know, you nearly drowned and all.'

'Oh right that makes sens-' A noise in the doorway made him stop and look up Alec stood there his deep blue eyes travelled from Manus's incredible sexy feet up his exposed chest and to his eyes. As Magnus watched Alec turned a violent shade of scarlet, stuttered out something to Isabelle whirled and left.

'Can you stand by yourself?' Isabelle kept glancing at where Alec had been.

Magnus smiled 'Yes I'll be fine.' He took her hand away and pushed his shoulders back so that he stood tall and, although it hurt, it felt good.

'Okay, thanks. Um oh yes T-shirts and all the other clothes we bought for you are in that wardrobe. She pointed to the corner of the room then turned and left looking preoccupied.

OOOOO

Magnus threw on a tight fitted black t-shirt and low slung blue jeans, somehow he found some silver chains and neon bands and wound them round his wrists. He remained bare foot deciding that everyone else should admire his feet.

For a moment he wondered if they had drugged him then decided that no he was just this sexy.

He hurried through corridors as fast as his aching muscles would allow him to; he wanted to know why Isabelle had looked so worried about Alec. Then he heard voices up ahead.

OOOOO

Magnus peered round the corner and saw Isabelle and Alec apparently having an argument. Suddenly Izzy whacked Alec on the back of the head.

'You fool Alec! He's not Xander; you can't hide from love for the rest of your life because of what he did to you.'

'I don't like him like that Izzy.'

Izzy snorted 'Uh huh and I suppose you blush like that whenever you see a topless guy.'

'No but that doesn't mean he is special.' Magnus felt slightly offended at this statement.

'You rescued the poor guy from a watery grave you owe him at least a small something. Besides no one wants to see you mope all the time even mum and dad want you to find love again.'

'Mum and dad are ashamed of me and made me promise to fall in love with women from now on. They haven't even talked to me for two months so don't kid yourself Izzy; it's not going to happen. Nothing is between us or ever will be.'

Magnus slumped against a nearby wall as he felt a small pang of disappointment go through him. He didn't really think anything was going to happen did he?

OOOOO

Magnus sat on his bed after making his way back to the room. Then he heard a knock at the door and looked up.

'Izzy said you wanted to go and eat?' Alec stood in the doorway looking apologetic. 'Sorry she would have gone but she said she had to meet up with her friend Camille so you have me...'

'That's okay.' Magnus realised he was having to force himself to smile. Then he had a thought. 'Hey once we've eaten I need to get gel and glitter, do you have any money?'

**Oh my gosh you people are so lucky; two updates in a row? Wow dont get used to it okay? However I do promise to update soon. **

**15 updates to go till Malec kiss!**

**Ooohhhhh Camille and Magnus! **

**Okay so no teaser this time but I'll update soon so okay then bye ;D**


	4. Attacked by Pink hairspray

**Hey so I'm liking this story normally I'm not this organised about writing so you're all lucky. Oh and 10 reviews to go till Malec kiss! Review; tell your friends to review and all that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still no one cool.**

Chapter 4 – Attacked by Pink hairspray

Alec swore his arm was about to get ripped off as Magnus squealed around yet another corner advertising sales on hair products. He kept muttering about there being no gel with glitter in it yet when Alec pointed out he could just mix glitter in he said it wouldn't be the same. What wouldn't be the same? Alec didn't see the point in gel. He didn't see the point in shopping.

'OH MY GOD! I found it!' Magnus jumped up and down.

Alec sighed 'Can we pay and go eat now?' Magnus scowled, grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him towards the checkout.

'Why do you insist on ruining the fun Alexander? I've only known you like I don't know a day and you're already ruining my fun.' Magnus spun on his heal and opened the pot of glitter gel menacingly 'well no more Alexander!' With that he threw the put of gel over Alec's hair and ran his fingers through it whilst giggling like a teenage girl.

Alec gasped as the cold gel froze his hair into sparkly spikes and grabbed a can of hair dye. He quickly sprayed Magnus's hair and laughed out loud as it turned out the canister held a hot pink colour that turned even Magnus's dark hair a horrific shade of pink.

They both started laughing and grabbing products off the shelves and liberally applying it to each other with abandon. Not even eye liner was safe.

When the security guards stopped them, recognised Alec and instead of handing them over to the cops apologised and threw them out of the store they had already transformed each other.

Magnus had hot pink hair, shinny purple eye shadow and somehow he'd gotten green lips. Also he had managed to get the guards to let Alec buy him Glitter Gel.

Alec believed he was worse off than Magnus as he had glittery hair perfectly styled in messy spikes with Cleopatra eye liner and dark blue eye shadow, and somehow Magnus had found the exact same shade of lipstick.

OOOOO

Alec dragged Magnus back to his cabin and then started examining the damage done to his face in Magnus's mirror.

'We forgot to have lunch.' Stated Magnus sounding mournful.

'We can have lunch as soon as we've showered, okay? I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes.'

'What? I may not have any memories back yet but I know damn well it will take me at least half an hour; maybe more!'

Alec sighed 'Fine. Just be ready to go in an hour, okay?'

Magnus smiled then shoved him out the bathroom and slammed the door. Alec shook his head and walked off to get the gunk out of his hair.

OOOOO

It took Alec fifteen minutes just to get the stuff out of his hair and off his face, then he dressed in black jeans a grey top and black Vans. He glanced at the clock; half an hour till he had to meet Magnus. What the hell took so long? He flopped back on his bed already bored of waiting, and he was meant to be the patient Lightwood.

OOOOO

Patient my ass thought Alec. He looked at the clock; fifteen minutes left. Well Magnus could suck it up; he was going to be early.

He strode through the halls and hammered on the door.

'OI MAGNUS! I'm hungry hurry up and get your ass out here!'

The door cracked open and Magnus appeared fully dressed but with damp hair curling around his temples and nape of his neck. Alec felt the need to run his hands through it and mess it up.

'But my hairs not dry.' Magnus grumbled; breaking Alec's revere.

'Who cares? I know you're hungry so come on. Before he could change his mind he grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him through the halls towards a nice restaurant.

As he walked he noted how warm and soft the other boys hand was, all he wanted to do was turn around and hug him. He shook his head to clear it; He shouldn't, no it wasn't that; he couldn't.

**So this chapter started for my entertainment (coincidently love that song by Adam Lambert.) but then I wanted it to end kind of sad/sweet so here is your new chapter. Please give me ten more reviews and I will make Malec kiss. **

**Oh and Camille is going to come into it; a little pre-warning there. **

**Vote for who you'd prefer to appear in the next chapter as well: **

**Simon and Izzy **

**Izzy and Meliorn **

**Jace and Clary **

**Simon and Maia **

**That is all, Thanks for reading. **


	5. shameless flirting over a plastic table

**Hey readers so here is your chapter 5 I have 2 points to make**

**Thanks for all your responses! 3 to go till Malec kiss; get reviewing!**

**Simon and Izzy were voted in by the absolutely grand total of 2 (and a kind of half) people so they appear in this chapter. **

**So thank you aaaallllllllllllllllll for your support and please keep reviewing because it keeps reminding me to write more of this so thank you kindly. Oh and also those of you who like Artemis Fowl and the Vampire Diaries I'm going to write fics for them soon so I'll let you know when they come out. **

**Please let me know if there is something you guys want me to do in this story; I'm thinking of doing a few chapters from the point of view of Jace and Clary tell me what you guys think and whether you totally wouldn't be able to stand it. **

**OKAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY so I will finally get to the story now but remember to review and tell your friends to R&R. THANK YOU ALL! x**

Chapter 5- shameless flirting over a plastic table

Magnus wondered what the hell was happening as he hurried after Alec everything was moving really quickly and for another thing he still couldn't remember what the hell happened before yesterday when he woke up to find Max and the Lightwoods. Not that he was complaining he _liked_ Alec Lightwood.

Wait _Liked? _What? He'd only met him yesterday; he shook his head and focused back on what was happening; Alec was explaining where stuff was on the ship.

'And here is the Garden Cafe.' He pointed out a door with shelves of flower pots with flowers of every hue spilling out and over them.

'It looks nice.' Magnus smiled; he liked all the bright colours of the flowers.

'Okay well come on let's eat. Oh and you're not veggie are you?'

'Am I what?' Magnus had just been totally confused by one word 'Veggie'

'Do you eat meat or do you not?'

'Uummmm how would I know?' He watched Alec's face fall and he bowed his head letting his jet hair fall into his eyes.

'I'm sorry; I forgot.' Alec's voice sounded small when he asked; 'Is it scary? Not remembering?'

Magnus eyes widened and then he blinked 'Not really, it doesn't bother me.' It bothers me every freaking' minute.

'Oh okay; I just thought it might...' Alec trailed off looking sheepish. Then he turned around and led the way into the quaint cafe.

OOOOO

'Izzy! Over here!' Magnus looked up and saw Alec standing up and waving his arms in the air like a nutter to get his sister's attention. Izzy made her way over to the table dragging a nerdy and gangly teenage boy behind her.

'Oh and Simon how...nice.' Alec's voice had become harsh as he looked 'Simon' up and down; Magnus assumed he was just protective of his sister. Izzy and Simon pulled up chairs and started eating as well. Alec made small talk but Magnus couldn't be bothered to try and figure out who Jace was or why he was so annoying in Simon's opinion and brilliant in Alec's or whether he and Clary were together and why Izzy looked jealous when Simon asked this. It all seemed too much and Magnus just focused quietly on his food.

Then another chair scrapped back and he glanced up to see a blonde teen seat herself.

'Why; how could you have a communal meal and not tell me?' She asked in mock horror. Her voice was pleasing something in his head sparked recognition.

'You're French!' He stated rather loudly.

She smiled a really hot sexy smile at him 'And who _is _this sexy thing? Izzy you've been hiding him from me.' She scolded Izzy whilst still smiling at Magnus. He kept staring back and could feel a small smile playing around his lips. She extended her hand and he shook it 'Camille Belcourt at your service.' On service she dropped a sensual wink.

Alec's voice sounded strained as he said 'This is Magnus Bane; he was found in the ocean with no recollections of his life before yesterday.' Magnus couldn't understand why he sounded pained he wasn't the one who had no memories _and_ he wasn't interested in him how it looked like Camille was. She looked like she could be a good distraction from whatever he felt for Alec and the empty nothingness of his mind.

**Alec's POV**

I watched Magnus and Camille shamelessly flirt and basically have eye sex across the table AND to top it off Simon stuck his tongue down my sister's throat ugh what a twat.

I totally tuned out and started listening to the song playing in the background...

Upgrade to the latest Flash Player for improved playback performance. Upgrade now or more info.

Close

Loading...

Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end<br>Always the end  
>So when we found that we could not make sense<br>Well you said that we would still be friends  
>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over<p>

But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened<br>And that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger  
>And that feels so rough<br>You didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records<br>And then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>And I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...<p>

But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened<br>And that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger  
>And that feels so rough<br>You didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records<br>And then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know

I used to know

That I used to know

I used to know

Somebody...

Story of my life Alec thought as he watched Magnus walk away with Camille; they were giggling and holding hands. He just watched them get further away, he just let them go.

**Okay so sorry if it was a bit short but I hope it was okay! AND you'll be getting the next chapter soon if I get 3 more reviews before then I can make the kiss! **

**I HAD to add Camille she took this nice little love story and ripped it to shreds and stamped on the bits ssoooo everyone can hate on me or her but she is a 'distraction' for Mags at the mo, poor little Alec however 3 reviews can help him get up the courage to face up to that bitch Camille and claim Magnus as his own with a kiss!**

**Now I sound like a freak...are well you know you want them to kiss! So review!**

**Thanks all xx **


	6. Dancing in the Smoke

**(Disclaimer from last time- I don't own Gotye's song somebody I Used to Know or the Mortal Instruments) **

**You are lucky ducks! Two updates in two days and Happy Valentines dear readers! Oh and we reached 20 reviews so Malec get to kiss on Valentine's Day...So here you are. **

Chapter 6- Dancing in the Smoke.

Izzy was jumping up and down in front of him squealing 'I got an invite! We can all go; come on Alec ?'

He looked at her blankly 'You know I don't like parties; I don't want to go so leave me alone Izzy.'

'You're just being stupid about it because Magnus is throwing the party and no matter how much I like Camille as a friend she's a total bitchy slut and you're jealous that she's dating Magnus.' Isabelle was glaring at him.

It had been two months since he'd watched Camille and Magnus leave together and since then they hadn't even talked or seen each other. Apparently Magnus had got some sort of really high paying job that didn't require him to do a lot if nothing. He threw amazing parties according to Izzy and like everyone else on the ship and had had numerous amounts of 'lovers' whilst he and Camille were on a break. Apparently they were on another 'break' which included lots of yelling and, on the part of Camille, throwing stuff at Magnus's head. Alec found this rather funny.

'If you don't go it will be just Jace, Clary, Simon and I. Me and Jace will get into trouble, he'll try and hit on Clary _and _try and stick his tongue down his throat and Simon and I will make out. Do you really trust us to go alone?'

Alec shuddered in horror as he thought of all the ways his siblings could wreak havoc. 'Fine I'll go.' He said with a sigh and Izzy squealed again grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his wardrobe.

'Here,' she said flinging a dark fitted shirt and a pair of black skinny's at him 'you can wear these now go shower and put them on.' With that she flounced out of the cabin and left him to get ready.

OOOOO

By seven they were all ready to go; Izzy and Clary in dresses looking cute, Simon in some sort of casual suit thing that he looked awkward in and Jace looking _totally _hot as ever in a fitted shirt and tie with jeans he however could not take his eyes off Clary.

They left quickly so as to make the party on time.

OOOOO

Alec hated parties. Smoke filled the air and people pushed past him to get to the dance floor were a gyrating mass of teenage bodies pressed together. Alec just felt sick. To make matters worse Magnus as host had met them at the door and had kept glancing at Alec out of the corner of his eyes, then he'd disappeared back into the smoke filled apartment and left them there which was fine by Alec but it was the looks he'd given him that made Alec uncomfortable.

Across the sea of dancers he saw Simon mauling his sister against a wall, ugh bastard. He glanced around for Jace and Clary but couldn't see them anywhere.

Somehow Magnus had managed to get hold of one of the ships few apartment suites which meant there were some other rooms around other than the one he was in now. He quickly found a door and slipped through. He slid down the wall next to the door gently massaging his forehead where a headache was blooming then glanced around. His face coloured red as he saw he was in the bedroom and it was a lot more personalized this time.

The sheets on the bed were tangled and twisted like Magnus had slept violently or, Alec blushed at the thought, he'd had company.

He quickly averted his gaze and his eyes settled on a vanity table covered with bottles of glitter of every shape, size and colour. He stood up and walked over to get a better look at the bottles. It fascinated him despite him feeling no inclination to actually put it on himself as Magnus apparently did.

He also found some eyeliner pencils; he wondered how you could stand to put them on. It had always looked painful to him, as if you were drawing inside your eyes and poking yourself in them too.

Next he opened some draws and saw some pictures he took them out and flicked through them. Most of them were of Camille smiling into the camera or leaning against a railing looking at the sea. Then he got to the back of the pile and found some of Magnus and Camille locking lips, it looked like someone had actually papped them having a make out session. He threw the pictures back in the draw in disgust. This was way too intimate for him; he closed the draw and turned to leave.

Magnus leaned against the closed door looking amused 'find something you like?' He questioned a small smile playing around his mouth.

'I-um-I-uh-yeah was just leaving sorry!' Alec barged forward trying to get round the teen and open the door all without looking at him.

'Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast Alexander.' Alec gritted his teeth.

'No one calls me that except for people I care about.' He bit out harshly.

'Oh I feel so hurt!' Magnus covered his heart and put a really fake look of hurt on this face; however his eyes betrayed some real pain at Alec's comment.

'Oh look Magnus I'm sorry-I didn't mean-sorry.' He groaned and touched his head as it pounded again, why was he so stupid?

'It's okay; I'll forgive you this once okay but you owe me.' Magnus grinned and the pain faded from his eyes. 'Hey but talking about repaying debts I owe you for saving me life right?'

Alec was shifting closer to the door; he knew it swung outwards back into the party room so it would be a matter of seconds to push it open and slip into the crowds. He'd soon be lost in the smoke filled room.

'Hey, what? No; you don't owe me anything; it was the right thing to do.' Alec said distractedly.

'But still I feel as if I should pay you back somehow...How about I take you out for dinner sometime?'

Alec was suddenly paying full attention 'what? Like a date? No I couldn't-I mean...' He trailed off not sure how to end the sentence.

'Look I know your gay I can tell and well it's the least I can do.' Magnus looked almost shy as he said it. 'Friday eight PM okay? I'll meet you outside your cabin.

'What? No! I can't.'

'I'm not taking no for an answer.' And with that he surged forward and pressed his lips to Alec's for a moment Alec's body took over and he responded in kind, then his mind caught up and he was so surprised at what was happening that he fell backwards and through the door that was now directly behind him.

'HEY BRO!' He heard Jace shout in his ear over the music which had been muffled in the other room.

'We've been looking everywhere for you! Look we've got to go now okay? That gang over there,' He indicated a massive group of Goths and wannabe vampires. 'Are totally pissed at me for no reason.'

Alec sighed things like this always happened to Jace. He let himself be dragged through the smoke filled rooms and drunk dancers; still reeling with shock at what had happened. He groaned then, he hadn't kissed anyone since Xander and look how well that had turned out; plus he'd promised his parents and himself that he'd play it straight for now. What the hell was he going to do?

**So there you are my darling readers! Happy Valentines and I hope you liked the long awaited kiss! There should be more coming up but I'm going to say hhhmmmmm I'd like 40 for the next kiss; at a stretch 35 so get reviewing people! ;D x **


	7. Kitchen Tiles HURT

**Okay so you guys are fabulous thank you all for your reviews please keep reviewing for me it means a lot and reminds me to write, no reviews unfortunately means I forget; so keep it up. Thank you **_**all **_**again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except the plot unfortunately. **

Chapter 7 – Kitchen Tiles _HURT_

Magnus bent down and rooted in the fridge until he found the milk. He straightened taking a massive gulp of it, then he caught his own eye in the mirror and lowered the carton; he had a milk moustache on his upper lip and a little dribble making its way down his chin and his eyes were ringed with black from smudged make-up and loss of sleep.

For a moment he saw himself as another might; he looked cute and sexy in a sort of rumpled way the milk droplets dripped slowly off his chin and onto his sexy feet, the black rings around his eyes emphasized his cat like eyes. His hair stood up in a wild halo of dark spikes made by his nightmare thrashings.

But he still wasn't good enough for Alec. Alec who was so cute he had just had to kiss that other night at his party. Alec who was hopefully going on a date with him later today; after all he still didn't know if he was for sure.

Oh god what if he refused him?

Oh god he wasn't good enough for Alec anyway; he was so pure and beautiful and _right._

He was bent over gripping the counter; his knuckles were white and the bones stood out from under his skin; his breathing was shallow and ragged and he was starting to lose focus.

He slid to the cold stone floor of his kitchen his world going black around the edges. He _wasn't _good enough, couldn'tbe good enough because he'd started to remember what had happened before two months ago. Why he was here.

Why would Alec ever want to be with a guy who was so repulsive his own mother had killed herself to get away from him and her guilt?

OOOOO

**Alec's POV**

The slap hit him in the face stinging and surprising him. He staggered back onto the door and slid to the floor cradling his face in his hands.

'What the hell is your problem bitch?'

OOOOO

Magnus opened his eyes groggily as a hand created a whole new world of pain on the left side of his face.

Emerald green eyes bore into his own; eyes so green they almost looked un-natural; that's how vividly green his eyes were. They were also so green that they practically glowed; plus you can tell that they are green from across a crowded room.

'Ragnor what the fuck dude?' He rolled over and attempted to bury his face into the tiles of his kitchen floor.

He was roughly flipped onto his back again so that he faced Ragnor.

He was pulled upright and carried into the living room where he was roughly deposited onto the sofa.

'OI Rags what the hell are you doing here?'

'I could feel you hyperventilating from my apartment; you're all screwy about this guy and I walk in here and find you collapsed in the kitchen and _I_ started to hyperventilate.' He ran his hands through his shock of snow white hair; another un-usual aspect of his appearance. He was an opposite with his startling green eyes compared to his own caramel ones flecked with gold, green and a berry red. His white hair to Magnus's own pitch black; both stood up in halos around their heads but whereas Magnus looked like a bronzed dark angel Ragnor Fell was an image of a classical angel with milky white skin.

And they were both stunningly handsome. Because of these points a modelling agency had snapped them up quickly and had them model together all the time because of their opposite trait.

And they had quickly become best friends.

He drew his hand down his face 'Rags I am not all screwy about him.'

Ragnor quirked a naturally perfect eyebrow 'Uh huh and that's why you passed out on your own kitchen floor because you couldn't breathe.'

Magnus considered for a moment 'Yes.'

Ragnor blinked then threw a pillow at his head.

OOOOO

**Alec's POV**

'Seriously what the fuck Jace?' Alec clutched the left side of his face.

'Dude you needed it! You're all like;' here Jace mimicked his voice un-accurately in a high falsetto 'Oh no Jace and Izzy I can't go on a date with Magnus!' he dropped out of the falsetto for a second 'by the way he's a freaking super model; you are _crazy_.' He picked up the high voice again. 'Oh no Jace and Izzy I couldn't because I told my parents I was gay for Xander and then he burnt me, broke my heart and left me and my parents were so disappointed in me they banned me from dating boys ever again.' His voice dropped down to dead pan. 'Well suck it up bro; we all get our hearts stomped on and I'm tired of you moping. What mum and dad don't know won't hurt them, so get off your ass and get ready or you'll get more than a bitch slap.'

With that Jace stomped out of the room and Izzy who had been standing looking impassive behind him just threw and outfit down on his bed made a threat for if he didn't wear it and stormed after Jace who was no doubt going to try and flirt with Clary.

Alec sat where he had fell after sliding down the wall. He was still cradling the left side of his face.

Memories of a teenage guy with soft wavy curls of brown hair and laughing hazel eyes washed over him. He remembered the hugs and kisses and the stolen moments together. He felt cold tears slide down his face and he sat like that for a while with his head back against the wall.

After a long time he stood up and shook himself; Jace was right he couldn't wallow he was going to go on this date and his parents didn't _have _to know.

Having made his mind up he went to get in the shower.

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review as it will take 40 for Malec to kiss again!**

**Tell me what you think of Ragnor and where Malec should go for their date because Magnus needs help deciding. **

**Okay bye thanks for reading and please review because we all know you want Malec to kiss. **


	8. Tripping over a sofa

**Okay thanks to all you wonderful guys who have reviewed and I know there are some people reading this and thinking 'aahhh I can't be bothered to review' but please be bothered I value your input whoever you are! Thanks x**

**Oh and sorry but you have 3 more reviews till Malec kiss so you're going to have to wait! I know it's hard I'm sorry.**

**I don't own this, the movie or any lyrics I've used...**

Chapter 8 – Tripping over a sofa

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, CRAP!' Magnus screamed as he attempted to sprint across the living room with his jeans round his ankles and no shoes on. He ran past a startled Ragnor who dropped his fourth glass of red wine which shattered on the kitchen tiles. Magnus tripped and fell over the back of the sofa, doing a half summersault and landing sprawled face down across the sofa.

'Awww crap.' Came a muffled voice from the sofa regions.

'Seriously Magnus; what the actual fuck?' Ragnor came running and hauled him upright.

Magnus looked away from his friends face and pulled up his trousers. 'I saw the clock.'

'So? What's special about the clock?'

'I'm meant to pick Alec up at eight, it's quarter to.'

'Dude you're so screwed! You care way too much about this guy! Screwed I tell you screwed.'

Magnus shoved him in the chest gently 'Shut you fuck up Rags, just 'cuz no one wants to _screw_ you.'

'Everyone wants to screw me.' The shirtless boy preened running hands through his pale hair and batting the long lashes that framed his bright green eyes.

'Keep telling yourself that; whatever helps you sleep at night.'

'I don't sleep at night but that's not a problem.' He winked suggestively.

'Why are you my best friend? You're disgusting!' Magnus called over his shoulder as he walked away.

'You like me _filthy!_' Ragnor called back. 'And you're still screwed mate.'

'Whatever bitch!'

OOOOO

Alec sat looking at the door as if it had just sprouted hair, fangs and announced it wanted to eat him. Jace sat looking at Alec as if he had sprouted hair, fangs and announced he was running away with the door.

'Okay that's it Alec!' Jace burst out after holding his tongue for a new record of thirty seconds. 'The door _isn't _going to turn on you so you can STOP LOOKING AT IT LIKE THAT!' He screamed.

'Jace shut your fat gob for five seconds; I'm petrified that someone will knock on that door and it won't be him!' Alec burst out, swinging around.

Jace's mouth worked for a while then swung open then snapped closed this process went on for about two minutes; a new record for Jace not talking. It was very comical actually and reduced the gorgeous teen with a sculpted face to looking like a fish; Alec had to suppress laughter and the urge to get out his phone and take a picture of his foster-brother.

Eventually Jace got out 'He'll come; he totally fancies the pants off you.' He gave Alec a very suggestive wink seemingly recovered from the shock of Alec speaking back.

The natural balance was restored when Alec went bright red and stammered out 'My pants are staying firmly on thank you very much!'

'Oh ho! You think that now bu-' Jace's probably dirty speech was cut short by someone banging on the door and screaming for Alec to get outside and explain some things.

'Oh shit Izzy sounds pissed, what did you do?'

'Um nothing I don't know?'

Jace grinned like a loon 'Well bitches be crazy!'

At this point Izzy started screaming for Jace to get outside and say that to his face like the man she didn't think he was.

This then resulted in Jace screaming through the door that he was a man and that he had balls thank you very much.

'I can ask Clary about them; I'm sure they're tiny if they exist!'

Jace went red and pulled the door open getting ready to scream at her.

'Oh good there you are Alec.' She waltzed past Jace and stood in front of Alec. 'Seriously you should know to open the door before I start insulting Jace! Anyway stand up...Now turn around, take off the ratty jumper and leave your shirt alone stop tugging it down!' Izzy listed off instructions and after previous experiences he complied without any resistance.

He was wearing simple grey skinny jeans then black vans and a tight black short sleeved shirt that hugged his muscles. Izzy had of course chosen his outfit.

'Here put these on!' she shoved a handful of black bands at him. And he slipped them onto each wrist.

'There; perfect!'

OOOOO

'Hello?' Magnus knocked at the open door and walked into Alec's simple cabin, the boy sat up on his bed with his hair curling around his ears and his black shirt riding up over his abs.

'You're half an hour late.' Alec scowled and Magnus melted slightly inside.

'Um?' Magnus smiled timidly. 'So you were expecting me?'

'Yes obviously...' Alec stood up in one fluid motion pushing himself up from the bed and pulling down his shirt.

'Let's go.' And with that Magnus dragged the teen out of his room and shut the door.

**Yes it's short. Yes it's slightly M. Yes I didn't get to the point but I'll update soon so bye! And remember R&R! x**


	9. A tipsy date

**HEY PEOPLE! We have reached 40 reviews so omg they get to kiss again! You know you all love them together 3 anyway I'm going to get on with writing now, enjoy and please, please, please R and R! Got that? Good! Now here goes...**

**Disclaimer I don't own this, the movie or any lyrics I've used...**

Chapter 9- A tipsy date

Alec sat perfectly still in the seat next to Magnus waiting for the movie to start whilst the other boy played with his hand. Cool fingers trailed across his palm and caressed the tips of his fingers one by one and then cool lips brushed over his knuckles. Alec's eyes widened and he went to pull his hand away when Magnus's other hand encircled his wrist stopping him reclaiming his hand.

'Please don't.' Magnus's lips were in his ear now brushing against his skin gently. 'I'm having way too much fun with just your hand.'

'Magnus are you feeling okay?' Alec was getting really concerned; people normally didn't want to touch him.

'Of course I am; did you know you have really soft hands?' Magnus giggled softly and put his head on Alec's shoulder.

'Um no...Magnus? Have you been drinking?'

'I had four glasses of wine with Rag earlier so what?' Magnus sat up straight and looked him in the eye his voice sounding loud and defensive at the end; getting him dirty looks and shushes from all around the cinema auditorium.

'Okay now I know what's up...So who's Rag?'

'My bestest ever ever friend!' He earned himself more shushes.

'So um why'd he get you drunk?'

'He said I had nerves about this date or something...' Magnus trailed off at the end then reclaimed Alec's hand and went back to stroking and kissing it, the lights slowly went down and the film started. It was some adventure film but Alec started to turn off; the stroking sent shivers down his spine and also soothed him.

OOOOO

'Wake up. Wake up. Wake up Alec!'

Alec looked up into Magnus's face blinking slowly in the house lights which had come up ten minutes before hand.

'The movies finished Alec.' Alec looked around and noticed the auditorium was empty; then he noticed that he was nestled into Magnus's lap and his head was on the other boy's chest.

'What happened?' Alec sat up and leaned away from Magnus who looked slightly sad about this.

'You fell asleep about five minutes into the movie; it was actually pretty good.' Magnus appeared to have sobered up.

'But how did I get onto your lap?' Alec's face went red as he mentioned his situation.

'Did you know you're clingy when you're asleep?' Magnus laughed then smiled down at him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alec froze and then put his arms around Magnus's neck and deepened the kiss.

He climbed further up and straddled Magnus who groaned and pulled Alec against him. Magnus put his hands under Alec's shirt and stroked his abs; Alec groaned and ran his tongue over Magnus's bottom lip begging for entry, Magnus opened his mouth and then Alec pulled away breathing heavily.

'Um shall we go eat?' Asked an out-of-breath, bright red Alec.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed Alec up then stood up himself 'you are too reserved Alec!'

'No I'm not!' If it was possible Alec went even redder and actually stomped his foot.

'You are actually too cute.' Magnus said then leaned down and quickly pressed his lips against Alec's. Then Magnus pulled away and dragged Alec to the Garden Cafe.

A song by All Time Low was playing in the background as they walked in:  
>"Oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold<br>Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control  
>Oh on a wire, we were dancing<br>Two kids no consequences  
>Pull a trigger without thinking<br>There's only one way down this road

It was like a time bomb set into motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>We're like a time-bomb  
>Gonna lose it, let's defuse it<br>Baby, we're like a time bomb  
>But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way<p>

Well there's no way out of this, so let's stay in  
>Every storm that comes also comes to an end<br>Oh resistance is useless  
>Just two kids stupid and fearless<br>Like a bullet shooting a lesson  
>There's only one way down this road<p>

It was like a time-bomb set into motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>We're like a time-bomb  
>Gonna lose it, let's defuse it<br>Baby we're like a time bomb  
>But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way<p>

Got my heart in your hands  
>Like a time-bomb ticking<br>It goes off, we start again  
>When it breaks we fix it<br>Got your heart, in my hands  
>Like a time-bomb ticking<br>We should know better, but we won't let go

It was like a time-bomb set into motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>We're like a time-bomb  
>Gonna lose it, let's defuse it<br>Baby we're like a time bomb  
>But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way<p>

Oh oh oh oh"

Magnus bobbed to this whilst waiting for a waitress to come and serve them.

'Hello, how can I help you?'

'Hey.' Said Magnus. 'I'd like a table for me and my boyfriend please.'

**Okay there you go! R&R people!**


	10. no eyebrows and a black eye

**I'm really sorry for my last two chapter's guys; they were short because I ran out of time on the laptop and my brother stole it so I was desperately trying to post before he took it. So I've decide to reward you lovely readers with a few thank-you s and if I have time a long chapter!**

**Where to begin well...**

**To my best friends reading this thank you I love you guys (especially you A as you've been here from the start!) **

**lovingbites – thanks for following from the start! And thanks for all your encouraging reviews it's lovely to read them, thanks!**

**Looktothesky711 – Aww you're very sweet! And you had your wish of Simon and Izzy appearing; let me know what you think of them coming back as a couple? **

**WhySoCuriosGeorge – Thanks I try my best to make it cute and funny so thanks for your sweet reviews.**

**whatxthexhellxisxaxhufflepuff – I enjoy reading your reviews and your sarcasm at Jace and the lightwoods as a family makes me laugh**

**Alec-Freaking-Bane – you've just joined us and your review made me smile for the whole day I hope you continue to enjoy the story and please keep reviewing!**

**To all those who I haven't mentioned thanks for your support as well and please everyone who reads this review they make me smile and update quicker! Thanks for your support and now I'll stop rambling and get on with the story so here...**

**Oh and I only own the story line, a crappy laptop and at the moment a can of energy drink (Relentless is f-ing amazing!) **

Chapter 10 – no eyebrows and a black eye

Alec was glued to the back of the closet; Magnus had found out a month ago when he'd introduced him as his boyfriend to a waitress on their first date, which had caused Alec to scold him for 10 minutes straight. Seriously he had even shook his finger at Magnus, of course this meant that Magnus completely zoned out because he was thinking about how cute Alec was instead which only meant he got into more trouble.

So here he was lying on the sofa face down complaining his heart out to Rags a month later, 'He's so cute Rags but oh my god you wouldn't get him out the cupboard with a crowbar and flamethrower!'

'Hmm.' He heard from the direction of the kitchen; he was always eating and he ate absolutely everything, they hadn't found a food he didn't like yet. 'Have you considered that he's had _boyfriend_ issues?'

Magnus grunted into the sofa.

'That's a no then. Look just give him time he'll come round.'

'But he makes me feel _better_!' Magnus whined; he was referring about not remembering before 3 months ago, when he was Alec it didn't seem to matter as much and little flashes came to him; a flash of a smile, laughing brown eyes warm with love and a bloody knife. He just couldn't make sense of the images so he locked them away and told no one about them not even Alec. The thing was he thought that if Alec found out he'd stop talking to him, it was a strange fear he knew but he still didn't want to.

At this point Ragnor sat on his head, breaking him out of his thoughts and making him scream in anger and struggle to get him off his head.

OOOOO

Alec sighed and face palmed, he actually _face palmed_ it was that bad. Izzy had shaved one of Jace's eyebrows half off whilst he was asleep before he woke up, panicked and punched her in the face. So in short his brother was missing an eyebrow and his sister had a black eye.

'You're a bitch Izzy! I give you my word as a man that I will avenge my beautiful eyebrow!' Jace screamed across their kitchen at Izzy being restrained by Clary.

'How can you give your word as a man if you have no balls?' Screamed Izzy; from the other side of the kitchen being restrained by her boyfriend Meliorn.

'I have !'

'Clary, he's lying isn't he? He has none!' Clary went red.

'Don't bring my girlfriend into this!'

'She was my friend before your girlfriend!'

'Shut up jackass!'

'Make me no-balls!'

'I HAVE BALLS!'

This echoed down the hallway as Alec slipped out of their apartment, went to his room to change then headed to Magnus's because he wanted company that wasn't ready to rip each other's faces off.

OOOOO

Alec knocked and Magnus opened the door, his face looked flushed and as Alec looked down he noticed he had bare feet and no shirt on.

'What?' Magnus growled then his eyes flew wide. 'Alec, hey, what are you doing here?' He said a little breathlessly.

'Magnus? Why are you not wearing a shirt?'

'Oh!' Magnus waved his hand airily and surprisingly laughed nervously. 'I didn't feel like wearing one.'

Alec frowned slightly 'Can I come in?'

Magnus glanced behind him then shrugged 'Sure, why couldn't you?'

'Umm? Thanks?' He edged past Magnus, felt him shut the door and then stopped as he took in the living room

'Magnus why is there a half naked guy lounging on your couch?'

'Uummmm that's just Rags.'

'Rags is?'

'My best friend?'

'Is that meant to be a question? Why's he topless...just like you.' Alec was getting angry now, what the hell? Was Magnus cheating?

'He is here.' The guy lounging on the couch drawled and Alec noticed him for the first time; he was nicely muscled, like Magnus, with a six pack and buff arms. He had white blonde hair; so pale you could just call it white and leave off the blonde. He cracked open an eye and rolled it towards Alec, Alec felt a rush of jealousy as he saw how green his eyes were; he knew that they were the colour of his ancestors eyes and himself with his own deep blue ones would be almost unrecognisable to his ancestors.

'Rags was it? Why are you topless?'

'Because I hate shirts and love my body?'

'Why is Magnus topless?'

'Because I prefer him without a top.' Ragnor shrugged.

Magnus gagged behind him 'Rags shut up and stop messing with him.'

'Well at least you chose a pretty one Maggie.'

'Out Rags.' But Magnus smiled at him as the other boy managed to slouch upwards and slink to the door.

Before he left though he patted Alec on the back rather harshly and whispered in his ear 'Don't worry me and Mags are just friends however I'd keep my eyes on Camille if I was you; she wants him back and she'll target anyone in her way.' Then he smiled. 'It was nice meeting you just remember the warning.' He looked sad for a moment then hugged Magnus and slunk out of the door which Magnus had reopened.

He closed the door then walked over to Alec and pushed him down on the recently vacated couch. 'So seeing as you're here and no one else is shall we make out a little?'

'Are you really not cheating on me?' Alec looked up with wide, hopeful eyes.

'Of course not, you're silly for even thinking it!'

'Oh good!' Alec smiled and leaned upwards to kiss Magnus but he pushed Alec back down and kissed him fiercely forcing him to lie back on the couch at which point Magnus straddled his chest and continued to kiss Alec.

This continued for about 20 minutes with the only change being Alec rolling his hips and flipping them onto the floor with him on top.

Their lips were still locked and their hands roaming over each other and through each other's hair when Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket making him jump and sit up and grab for his phone.

'Aaaawwww who is it? Why are they interrupting our fun?'

'Aw shit; it's Jace.'

'Well why's he texting you and ruining my fun?'

'_Your_ fun? _Our_ fun! And Izzy deleted his whole collection of Big Bang Theory off the TV.'

'That's nice...now can we continue?'

'Hhmmm where were we?' Alec grinned and started to lean forward then his phone buzzed again and he looked down.

'Who is it this time?'

'Izzy...'

'Why is she texting you?'

'I don't know Jace did something and she's really pissed off. Oh dear!'

'Who cares?' Magnus leaned forward and reclaimed Alec's lips for a few minutes before his phone buzzed again.

'UGH!' Magnus threw his hands up in the air and gave Alec an imploring look.

'I'm sorry sweetie.'

'Sweetie?'

'Don't like it?'

'Love it; I just thought I'd be the first to introduce soppy nicknames!'

'Oh okay.'

'Can we kiss again now?'

'Hang on let me check why Izzy is pissed off...'

Alec squeaked and looked scared.

'What? What is it?' Magnus took hold of Alec's shoulders and shook them gently.

'Aww shit, he's ssoooo dead!'

'Who?'

'Jace.'

'What did he do?'

Alec looked up with wide eyes 'He Tie-Died all of her clothes.'

**Sssoooo what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R everyone! Okay? Then I'll update quicker got that? Thanks to everyone who R&R's and if you want anything to happen or any other characters from the books to make an entrance please tell me! **

**Thanks to all of my amazing readers 3 **


	11. The skimask escapade

**Because I'm bored I'm going to start writing this the same night I have uploaded my last chapter and I'm totally hyper on sugar and caffeine so random shit (like the glitter fight) might happen...**

**Disclaimer – If you're crazy enough to believe that I own the mortal instrument series and any lyrics I use then you need to talk to my lawyer about being locked up for clinical insanity (that's right people I (think I) have a lawyer, depends on whether he's being charitable and prepared to fly to England...anyway on with the story! **

Chapter 11 – The ski-mask escapade

Izzy and Jace weren't talking; at all. They hadn't in 2 weeks since the Tie-Dying incident and Jace's eyebrow had started to grow back, though he was still hell bent on revenge.

Alec was starting to go crazy in the middle of the war; you could tell he couldn't sleep as well. Magnus was getting worried but the reason was a real concern; he was afraid Izzy would shave his head in the middle of the night to drag him into their fight. See a real concern.

So he'd decided to stay on Magnus's couch for a couple of weeks until people weren't flushing each other's mobiles down toilets. Of course Magnus loved and hated this idea.

'Come on Alec; if you're staying at my apartment you should at least sleep in a bed!' Magnus said; he was sitting on Alec's bed, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and, in Alec's opinion, he was deliberately trying to turn Alec on (Alec wouldn't admit that it was working.)

'Do you have a spare bedroom?'

'Well...no.'

'Then I'll take the couch.'

'Please Alec, we're just going to sleep I promise!'

'Couch.'

'Stubborn bitch!'

'Hey! Don't forget this Stubborn Bitch doesn't have to kiss you, you know!'

Magnus's eyes widened 'Please Alec! I didn't mean it! Well you are stubborn and...Never mind! Please kiss me!' Huh this was a surprise normal Alec was the needy one and Magnus was the confident one.

'Don't worry you big baby.' Alec said and brushed his lips against Magnus's. 'I enjoy kissing you too much.

But Magnus couldn't help but sadly think that that only counted when no one else could see.

OOOOO

Jace was furious; his beautiful eyebrow was growing back in patches so far and Clary couldn't look at him without giggling a bit which was a real mood dampener. His amazing mobile was flushed down the toilet just like the dead fish that emblazoned the cover (He wasn't sure where he'd found that but it was totally awesome and now it was gone!) Then Izzy had done something to a rubber band link twisted it up really tight then she'd pulled it into bits and thrown it into my hair which made my hair scrunch up and twist around the bits of elastic band; it took ages to get all the pieces of band out without pulling my fabulous hair out.

So he'd made himself up like a clown (Pale skin, black lips, black circles around his eyes and crazy messed up hair also as an extra touch he'd put fake blood over some old ripped up clothes and worn them.) He'd then snuck into Izzy's room at midnight put a torch under his chin and shaken her awake; she'd screamed for five minutes straight then punched him, he'd run away after that though before she hit him again.

So then she'd given Clary pictures of him making out with various girlfriends dated the first few weeks before he met her and when he met her. Now Clary wasn't talking to him, so he was going to get pay back.

Right at that moment he was climbing up to her sky-light dressed all in black wearing a ski-mask. He smiled a secret grin; this was going to be fun.

OOOOO

Izzy sighed and shut her door she couldn't wait to get to sleep; fighting with Jace was absolutely exhausting and he was such an ass. She slipped off her shoes and her new jacket (she'd replaced all of her clothes thanks to Jace) she then brushed her teeth and hair, turned the bathroom light of and went to turn her bathroom light off.

Then she heard a tap and looked around.

Tap, tap, tap.

'What the hell?' Izzy murmured and looked round again.

There was scrapping now and a primitive growling sound, Izzy started to get really scared.

Then she glanced up and saw a white ski-mask hovering above her sky-light, pale hands scraped along her window with the nails making a horrible scratching sound and tapping with long fingers on her window.

Izzy screamed long and loud the finger rolled away and then came back but this time there was no mask just Jace's pale face floating in the night. The bastard was smirking his 'I've won' smirk and looking totally pleased with himself.

Her heart was still beating fast but now from anger; she now slowly flipped him off and turned the lights off then got changed into her pyjamas knowing that Jace had already left to gloat to someone about it.

She grinned and slipped her dressing gown on then went to find her razor, this war was far from over and Jace would rue the day he tried to give her a freaking heart attack, taking into account the clown incident, twice. Oh poor Jace he was going to regret messing with her.

OOOOO

Alec was sitting in the Lightwood's communal apartments at the kitchen table eating toast when he heard a scream, Clary he thought, then another shout of rage, Jace, both from out in the corridor. He thought they weren't talking but he could be mistaken after all he had just stopped by for some more clothes because he refused _point blank _to wear Magnus's.

Jace ran in with Clary close behind him shouting for Izzy, when he saw Alec however he stopped. 'Where's Izzy?'

'Don't know.'

'WHERE?'

'Seriously Jace I don't know, so calm down and tell me what's going on?'

'That bitch shaved off my eyebrow.'

'Jace,' Alec said and looked down at his food. 'That happened two weeks ago.'

'No no no no no! She shaved off my left eyebrow; the other one! My poor beautiful eyebrows!'

'Oh dear that's awful.' Alec couldn't bring himself to care.

'And she shaved off Clary's left eyebrow to match!'

Alec looked up at the two and saw that, as Jace said, they were both missing their left eyebrows and Jace's right one was growing in patchy. It was downright hilarious!

He quickly whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of them to show Magnus then grabbed his toast and bag whilst they stood there dumbstruck.

'Sorry must dash...Good luck with your whatever with Izzy!'

**So there you have it your second chapter in two days and written when I'm hyper on caffeine too; fabulous (not sure if you can tell)**

**I included other short view points as well this time so let me know what you think about those as well!**

**Whatxthexhellxisxaxhufflepuff – LOL thanks and I shall strive (don't you love that word?) to include Raphael! And Simon shall return! Love ya as well (not being creepy haha)**

**So please R&R with ideas and characters and all that stuff plus I may update again quickly if you do! Go go go and review! Thanks!**


	12. Drooling over the wrong person

**Hey so I'm very sad (yet still hyper, somehow?) that I only got one review from one of my friends for the last chapter...**

**...I can hear the sarcastic boohoos right now...**

**Ah well on with the story ah ha (BTW A I'm ganna do the idea you said in this chapter YAY) **

Chapter 12 – Drooling over the wrong person

Magnus watched Alec talk his brother and sister out of their war after 3 weeks of watching it happen; they had started to look less murderous and sat down at the Lightwood's kitchen table. Jace pulled Clary onto his lap and Magnus refrained from making a –humorous- commentabout their matching eyebrow predicament.

Izzy sat down and proceeded to drool over the gangly geek in the corner who was in turn drooling over Clary and glaring at Jace who was whispering in Clary's ear and Magnus was pretty sure licking it.

Magnus leaned over and whispered into Alec's ear 'Are you aware that your brother has his tongue in Clary's ear and the nerd in the corner looks like he's going to murder him whilst your sister on the other hand is undressing him, the geek I mean, with her eyes.'

Alec turned his head and whispered back 'Yeah I know it's been happening for about 3 days now, the nerd is called Simon by the way and my sister dumped him after two weeks and now has decide he is totally – in her words – _hawt._'

'Gross.'

'Why?'

'Because he's wearing his face.'

'Does that even make sense anywhere?'

'Probably somewhere; like in my head...' Magnus trailed off then winked at Alec who smiled softly back.

'Oh yeah so where are your parents and brother?' Magnus asked turning to address the group.

Jace pulled away from Clary and grinned at her, she then blushed profusely. 'They're somewhere around; busy running the ship. They keep Max with them to keep him safe they say he's not old enough to wonder around by himself like we do.'

'So they don't even talk to you?'

'Not really; just check up on us from time to time.' Izzy had snapped out of her drool fest.

'Don't you miss them?'

'Again, sometimes.' Alec replied then got up and pulled up Magnus and whispered in his ear: 'Let's leave the hormones to rage.'

Magnus followed happily wondering why he didn't think _he _had raging hormones. Behind him he heard some sucking noises and Izzy scream 'Jace what the hell is wrong with you?'

And who he assumed was Simon scream 'What the hell are you doing to her ear jackass?' Magnus laughed quietly to himself.

OOOOO

Magnus grinned against Alec's mouth whilst lying back on Alec's bed with Alec on top.

'How is this not included under the heading on raging hormones?' Magnus muttered and Alec pulled away slightly smiling sheepishly.

'Because we don't have all the sexual tension as well?' He asked timidly.

'Sexual tension my ass.' Magnus said with a grin and pulled Alec back down.

10 minutes later and Alec's phone scared them both with its ring tone:

I can't make my own decisions Or make any with precision Well, maybe you should tie me up So I don't go where you don't want me  
>You say that I been changing That I'm not just simply aging Yeah, how could that be logical? Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point it to the mirror<br>If God's the game that you're playing Well, we must get more acquainted Because it has to be so lonely To be the only one who's holy  
>It's just my humble opinion But it's one that I believe in You don't deserve a point of view If the only thing you see is you<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point it to the mirror<br>This is the last second chance (I'll point you to the mirror) I'm half as good as it gets (I'll point you to the mirror)  
>I'm on both sides of the fence (I'll point you to the mirror) Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it<br>I know you don't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror<br>I know you won't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror<p>

Magnus quirked an eyebrow as the song went round again 'Paramore really?'

'Yes.' Alec said and took out the phone 'Yes?' he repeated and kissed Magnus's cheek.

'Magnus heard a women's voice down the phone 'Alec? Alec we're coming to visit you guys! Where are you? We're 2 minutes away from your cabin; you better be there!' The person hung up.

Alec trailed his eyes down Magnus's bare chest then leapt off him and threw his shirt at him.

'Quick! My mum's coming round!'

**Ohhh what's going to happen? R&R to find out! :D thanks.**


	13. alf naked boyfriend under the bed

**Wow sorry for the guilt trip, forgot I did that but apparently it worked and you're all alive. Hello people, sorry I took so long to update this but I've been busy with stuff and all that blah, blah; you've all heard the excuses before right? **

**Right. So I'll shut up now. **

**Disclaimer – yada, yada, yada, I still own nothing except for plot and a shitty computer; see previous chapters for full extent of my wishing to own the stuff I use blah, blah. **

Chapter 13 – Half naked boyfriend under the bed

Magnus was NOT happy. At all. He had been shoved under Alec's bed, still with a bare chest and his tight skinnys were even tighter now. What the hell was Alec playing at?

'Alec, what the hel-' a foot appeared from out of nowhere and kicked his arm as Alec, by some feet of contortion, managed to shut him up.

'Shush! Shut up!' Alec hissed.

'But wh-' again the foot.

'Doesn't matter; I'll explain later. Now SHUT UP.'

Magnus sighed and took out his phone; turned the brightness down and proceeded to text Ragnor.

_Am under a bed half naked :( _

_**What? **_

_Alec got a text to say his mum was coming over and made me hide under the bed and my top was already off D:_

_**That's bullshit that guy is so in the closet!**_

_Bt he's ssoooo yummy 3_

_**If I agree u'll hit me right?**_

_Yep_

_**That guy is ssoooo ugly dump him**_

_Bitch that's my man you're talkin about :O_

_**It's lucky I'm straight then right?**_

_Yep leave the guys (and the girls) for me_

_**So whats happening now?**_

_Um someone just knocked on the door_

_**Who?**_

_He called her mum so that's a safe bet as to who..._

_**Hhmmm obvious question rite?**_

_Yeh seeing as I'm hiding under a bed because of her :P _

_**Ok ok I get the picture **_

_Yeh thought you wud _

_**Is the underside of a bed boring? I wouldn't know...**_

_Oh shut up :P _

_**But seriously **_

_Yeah it is...he's really clean..._

_**NEAT FREAK ALERT **_

_Nah that's his bro Jace he's always putting stuff away Alec's just ...clean _

_**Runs in the family then?**_

_No Jace is adopted your argument is invalid haha_

_**I'm a ninja **_**you're **_**argument is invalid**_

_What argument? _

_Are you high? _

_What ninja?_

_**HAHAHA and no I'm not and me I'm a ninja**_

_What kind of come back is 'hahaha'_

_**The best one :P**_

_Are you drunk?_

_**...A little... **_

_Make sure it's not a lot! We have a photo shoot tomorrow and I don't want to deal with a hung over Rags _

_**Fine love u going back to the bar and the **__ladies__** now :P **_

_Fine piss off and leave me_

_**Okay byesssssssssssss xxx **_

Magnus quietly put his phone back in his pocket and started listening to his so called boyfriends conversation.

OOOOO

'Come in mother.'

'Thank you Alec.' His mother smiled tightly at him and strode in, in her well cut and expensive suit. People often asked him what his parents did for a living and the truth was they were professional owners of 'stuff' his mother and father had both come from 'old money' families. Basically Alec had a billion pounds the moment he was born and his family had for generations especially his father's side. The Lightwoods; a collection of royalty and criminals (though most would try and call them misunderstood sociopaths) were renowned world wide as old blood money owners. A business man, a banker or say a secret military facility's operative would immediately open doors for Lightwoods that would forever be shut to the average person.

And Alec was meant to consider himself lucky.

Sod that! He barely saw his parents and when he did he was given more responsibility or told off for things he couldn't control. Yeah he felt _so _grateful...

'So how's life?' Alec ventured.

'Fine. Fine, Max and your father are also well.'

'That's good...' Alec trailed off.

'So Alec have you got a girlfriend yet?'

Alec groaned 'So this is what your visits about? You're checking up on me!'

His mother made a non-committal sound 'And because I love you darling.'

'No I don't have a girlfriend! Happy?'

'No! Get one soon.'

'Why?' Alec cast a wild glance at the bed where his boyfriend was hidden.

'Because...Since Xander you've not been the same!'

'Oh...' Alec sat down heavily on the bed and looked at his knees.

'Look Alec you should find a nice girl like Jace has!'

Alec sobbed lightly 'You love Jace more than me! You're own son? Get out mum, at least for a couple of weeks, until I can stand your face again.'

'Bu-'

'Out mum! Now!'

His mum got up and left quietly, closing the door behind her.

Alec sat and sobbed softly for a while before Magnus crawled out and hugged him to his chest. They curled up on the bed together.

'It's not true you know.' Magnus said softly.

'You don't know that.' Alec sobbed into Magnus's chest.

After what seemed like an age Magnus whispered into Alec's hair 'Do you want to tell me who Xander is now?'

Alec just clutched him tighter and breathed 'I just want to forget...Forget everything.'

So they sat and cried whilst Magnus started listening to the song that was playing in the background and had been all along and tears rolled down his face for the two on the bed; for the one who just wanted to forget and the one who could not remember.

White walls surround us  
>No light will touch your face again<br>Rain taps the window  
>As we sleep among the dead<p>

Days go on forever  
>But I have not left your side<br>We can chase the dark together  
>If you go then so will I<p>

There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<p>

Cold light above us  
>Hope fills the heart<br>And fades away  
>Skin white as winter<br>As the sky returns to grey

Days go on forever  
>But I have not left your side<br>We can chase the dark together  
>If you go then so will I<p>

There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<br>I keep holding onto you  
>But I can't bring you back to life<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>Then say the last goodbye<p>

Your're dead alive _[x4]_

There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<br>I keep holding onto you  
>But I can't bring you back to life<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<p>

**That's all people R&R please. X **


End file.
